The invention is based on a fuel injection system functioning with pump/nozzles. In a known fuel injection system of this kind, the injection onset is controlled by way of an electromagnetically actuated valve, which controls a flow of fuel to actuate a switchover valve, which in turn determines the stroke onset and thus the injection onset of the pump piston. This type of injection onset adjustment does have the advantage that it is electrically triggerable, but because of the hydraulic volume it encloses and because of the hydraulic sequence control, it is relatively imprecise; and because of the structural components and the embodiment thereof, it is quite expensive.